Effet boule de neige
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Majandra


Pour: Majandra

_Effet boule de neige_

Les frères Winchester venaient de terminer une chasse banale. Une affaire de fantôme voulant tuer les proches qui l'ont tué un an auparavant. Son esprit s'étant réveillé durant cette période de festivité de fin d'année. D'après l'hypothèse de Dean, l'esprit était mécontent de sa mort qui était survenu avant la fête de Noël mais plus précisément, avant le repas gastronomique de cette fête. Mais cette théorie, n'était en aucun cas celle de Sam. Pour lui, Noël n'avait aucun rapport avec l'affaire et encore moins le repas de cette fête. La seule théorie plausible était la vengeance pure et simple. Tuer ceux qu'ils l'avaient tué !

Quelques jours plus tard, il se révéla que Sammy avait raison. La bonne hypothèse était bien la sienne mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Dean écarta son idée bien au contraire. Cependant, une fois face à l'esprit, l'aîné changea son fusil d'épaule en se ralliant à la théorie de Sam. Mais l'esprit s'amusait déjà avec lui, lui envoyant coups sur coups. Il essaya de se défendre t'en bien que de mal mais il était coriace. Sam quant à lui s'occupait des ossements, qui se trouvaient bien au chaud dans la tombe de Mr Slip. Une fois déterré, le cadet déversa le sel ainsi que l'essence, puis il enflamma le tout. Alors que les ossements prirent feu, Sam entendit un cri grave de son frère, il se retourna et le vit entrain de faire un vole planée avant de retombé dans un énorme mont de neige.

Sam éclata de rire en voyant l'empreinte qu'avait laissé l'aîné derrière son passage, son rire s'intensifia quand Dean sortit sa tête de la neige maugréant contre l'esprit qui l'avait envoyé là dedans. Et plus il entendait son frère ronchonner, plus il riait.  
Cependant, il remarqua le regard noir que lui lançait Dean, il essaya de se reprendre mais quand son frère passa devant lui tout en frissonnant, son rire repartit dans les aigus alors qu'il lui souffla…

_ Très beau vole planée !  
_ La ferme !

Sam essaya de se retenir mais la situation était réellement comique et voir cet air bougon de son frère l'amusait d'autant plus. Il se retourna tout en souriant pour ramasser sa pelle mais il resta un instant interdit quand un truc froid lui percuta la nuque. Un frisson lui parcoura l'échine quand la glace se faufila dans son dos. Il se retourna et fusilla son frère du regard, ce dernier affichait un sourire enfantin et un regard taquin alors qu'il tenait dans sa main une autre boule de neige.

_ Dean ! Souffla Sam essayant de lui en dissuader mais s'était peine perdue avec Dean…

Alors quand il vit le regard déterminé de son aîné, il essaya de se protéger comme il le pouvait mais en vain, la neige heurta de plain fouet sa joue !!! Il pouvait dire que son frère savait bien viser. Sam essaya de se cacher derrière une tombe mais Dean continuait à le bombarder de neige mais le cadet n'était pas si bête, il attendit que Dean doit recharger ses munitions pour attaquer à son tour. A partir de là, s'en suivi une bataille de neige entre les deux frangins.

Ils pouvaient être d'excellents chasseurs mais aussi de vrai gamin ambulant. Sam était à présent assis dans une salle d'attente essayant de contrôler son rire mais s'était peine perdue. Le rire l'emportait malgré sa volonté à vouloir se contrôler. Il fallait dire que la situation prêtait en sa faveur, et quand il vit son aîné sortir d'une salle d'examen avec dans son regard cette lueur qui signifiait : « Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? » Sam éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

Après quelques minutes de fou rire, il se reprit et rejoint son frère qui l'attendait d'un air boudeur. Il resta à le scruter se mordant la lèvre avant de lui lancer…

_ Le carma ! Dean le regarda incrédule et Sam répéta une nouvelle fois… le carma !

Puis, il lui fit une tape sur le dos avant de sortir de l'hôpital avec un sourire énorme accroché aux lèvres.

Dean quant à lui, le suivi simplement des yeux le traitant de tous les noms dans sa tête… puis, il maugréa pour lui-même…

_ C'est pas le carma, c'est juste un fichu cailloux dans une boule de neige, lancé part un crétin de frangin !

Il porta sa main à son nez grimaçant légèrement à son contact, puis, il rejoignit son cadet le haïssant pour l'avoir défiguré…


End file.
